Lejos de Mi Hogar
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Zoro ahora vive con Mihawk para logar ser el mejor, y Nami en ausencia de él, decide mandarle una carta de... 'amor? ZoNa. Fluff. One-shot.


**Lejos de mi hogar**

**Advertencias: **ZoNa; Fluff. Esto tambien es como el Time-skip pero solamente lo esta haciendo Zoro... No pregunten porque... pero asi sonó mejor.

**Notas: **Pequeño one-shot ZoroxNami. Me gusta mucho esta parejita y también la de Zoro y Robin pero hoy me eh decidido en escribir algo sobre el ZoNa. Espero y les guste ya que a mi me divirtió Mucho escribir esta historia. Gracias por daros el tiempo de leer.

**One piece NO me pertenece, los derechos son de Oda-sama.**

**๑ ****.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ****๑**

Hacía mas de 6 meses que estaba yo viviendo con Mihawk, y una noche recibí cartas de la _familia_. Rompí con mano trémula el paquete, cerrado con el sello de los mugiwara. Había una carta de Nami. Antes de desdoblarla, busqué en ella aquel perfume demasiado conocido para mí de la mano que la había escrito, aún lo conservaba; en sus pliegues iba un pedacito de hoja de naranjo (De esos que ella aprecia demasiado). Mis ojos nublados quisieron inútilmente leer las primeras líneas. Abrí uno de los balcones de mi cuarto, porque parecía no serme suficiente el aire que había en él... Una ráfaga de viento azotó mi rostro penetrando en la habitación. Aterrado junté las hojas del balcón; y solo con mi dolor, quize llorar, pero mi orgullo y mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, me lo impidió.

La carta de Nami decia:

_Todos estan en el comedor, Luffy, Sanji-kun, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Robin y Brook, después de la cena, me he venido a tu cuarto para escribirte. Aquí es donde puedo llorar sin que nadie venga a consolarme; aquí donde me figuro que puedo verte y hablar contigo. Todo está como lo dejaste, porque Luffy y yo hemos querido que esté así, las últimas flores que puse en tu mesa han ido cayendo marchitas ya al fondo del florero: ya no se ve una sola. Los asientos en los mismos sitios. Ahora mismo las ramas florecidas de mis naranjos entran por la ventana de tu camarote como a buscarte, y tiemblan al abrazarlas yo diciéndoles que volverás._

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué haces en este momento? De nada me sirve el haberte exigido tantas veces me mostraras en el mapa cómo ibas a hacer el viaje, porque no puedo figurarme nada. Me da miedo pensar en ese mar que todos admiran, y para mi tormento, te veo siempre en medio de él. Pero después de tu llegada al Thousand Sunny vas a contármelo todo: me dirás cómo es el paisaje que rodea el castillo en que vives: me describirás minuciosamente tu habitación, sus muebles, sus adornos: me dirás qué haces todos los días, cómo pasas las noches, a qué horas entrenas, en cuáles descansas, cómo son tus paseos, y en qué piensas; y obviamente te preguntare sobre esa chica... Perona, si lo recuerdo bien, que con el simple hecho de pensar que pasas todos y cada uno de tus dias con ella hace que mi alma se encienda y me dan ganas de golpearte en donde quiera que estés. _

_Jhonny y Yosaku han venido tres veces desde que te fuiste. Usopp y Chopper no te nombran sin que se les llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Ellos me han preguntado si a donde estás tú llegan cartas, y alegres al saber que sí, me han encargado que te diga a su nombre mil cosas._

_Ni Sanji te olvida. Al día siguiente de tu marcha recorría desesperado la casa buscándote. Salió del barco, y cuando volvió, se puso a aullar sentado en la cubierta del Barco. Lo vi después acostado en la puerta de tu cuarto: se la abrí, y entró lleno de gusto; pero no encontrándote después de haber husmeado por todas partes, se me acercó otra vez triste, y parecía preguntarme por ti con los ojos, a los que sólo les faltaba llorar; y al nombrarte yo, levantó la cabeza como si fuera a verte entrar. ¡Pobre! se figura que te escondes de él como lo hacías algunas veces para impacientarlo y alejarte de el para que ya no te molestase, y entra a todos los cuartos andando paso a paso y sin hacer el menor ruido, esperando sorprenderte (No nos esperábamos ese GRAN cambio en Sanji, pero bueno...)_

_Anoche no concluí esta carta porque Franky y Robin vinieron a buscarme, creen que me hace daño estar aquí, cuando si me impidieran estar en tu cuarto, no sé que haría. Luffy se despertó esta mañana preguntándome si habías vuelto, porque dormida me oye nombrarte. Nuestra planta de naranjas ha dado la primera, y dentro de esta carta va un pedacito de hoja, cuídala o tu deuda aumentara.  
><em> 

_"Las cosas siempre suceden y las más hermosas son sin querer" Fue lo que me dijo Sanji al verme tan abatida... Me dijo que Gracias a Luffy te conocí sin querer y que ahora tengo suerte de que hoy mi alegría tiene su nombre y tiene su piel, ¿verdad, Zoro? _

_P.D. Te quiero mucho._

_Me despido con mil besos, abrazos y cariños... (Llenos de amor, claro)_

_La __**Única **__en tu vida, __**NAMI**__._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Doblegue el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsillo izquierdo; cansado de entrenar todo el día decidí por darme un buen baño, una siesta y soñar con _ella._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Notas finales: **_Espero y les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer y acepto de todo… Tomatazos, Flores, amenazas a muerte ._

_Si no es mucha molestia y te ah gustado la historia, por favor dejen un review. :3 _


End file.
